I Believe in a Thing Called Love
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: A reader insert story where (Y/N) and Vision are in love with each other and become a couple in Avengers Age of Ultron movie


**This was based on a request by Jayme Mallard on Quotev a few months ago, "Reader insert story where the reader and Vision are in love with each other and become a couple in Avengers Age of Ultron movie"**

The moment you saw him, you felt something tug on your heartstrings. This red android had only come into existence a few seconds ago, but you could already feel yourself falling for him.

Your name is (Y/N) (L/N) and you're a part of the Earth's mightiest heroes, otherwise known as the Avengers. You were the head scientist at an independent lab that studied the universe and what it was made of when one of the chemists mixed the wrong chemicals, causing a devastating explosion that killed half of the people on the premises, injuring the other half. You had gotten injured, but along with a permanently scarred arms from the third-degree burns, you had received the power of atomic manipulation. Nobody knows how exactly you gained the ability. You and Bruce can only theorize, the main one being somehow the chemical explosion reacted with something in the room you were in, changing the chemical composition of your body and allowing you to manipulate the things that form the universe as you know it. You couldn't create or destroy the atoms, that was impossible. You could simply change how they were configured, meaning that you could disperse Earth and everything on it in a matter of seconds. You had joined the Avengers a few months after the Battle of New York, bringing your own expertise and powers to them.

That was what brought you to this moment. Right now you were watching what used to be JARVIS looking out a window in a synthetic body with an infinity stone that gave him unimaginable power implanted his forehead. He was stunning in a way that you had never thought to consider. So much intelligence and power crammed into one thing that it was a seemingly impossible feat. Your attraction only grew when he was able to pick up Thor's hammer without thought.

You didn't get to ponder your attraction to the android, now calling himself Vision, for long. Ultron had started his plan, he was going to raise a city and then crash it back to Earth, having the same effect as what was theorized to wipe out the dinosaurs eons ago. The others had wanted you to disperse the city as it rose and take Ultron with it. You knew that it would be nearly impossible to do that. What about all the people who had yet to evacuate the city? What about their homes and possessions? You may be able to manipulate the atoms, but you could by no means control them. What they were asking you to do was too much, dispersing something of that size could have major consequences as well as you didn't know if you could single out the city and leave everything else undispersed around it.

The Avengers had to fall back on their backup plan, fight until there was no one left. You found yourself trying to find Ultron while the others dealt with his army of robots. Steve had just announced that Nick Fury had come to the rescue, bringing a helipad with him to get all the remaining civilians off the floating city. That was great and all, but you still had to find Ultron, if you just saw even a glimpse of him, you could end this once and for all, dispersing what made him into the atmosphere, never to be seen again.

"Everyone head to the city center," Steve's voice comes over the com in your ear, "We have to keep the robots away from the device. If they get to it, they'll deactivate it and the city will fall."

You look around, trying to find the roof of the building Steve was speaking of. You find it with ease, but walking there would take you too long. You didn't have nearly enough time to make something, so you call for some assistance, "Could someone pick me up? I'm too far away." Within seconds Vision finds you. You cling to his neck as he rises up and begins floating towards the main battle.

"I know that this is not the best time to tell you this, but your powers are truly amazing, as is the way you handle them. You could have conquered the whole universe by now because of your atomic manipulation and yet you choose to stay with the Avengers and save Earth," Vision looks down at you, which gives you a few seconds to observe his eyes, they were blue but electronic looking.

You drag yourself out of his eyes, this time looking at his face, "The same could be said for you. You were created last night and you have the power to make people do as you wish. You could've at least been in control of Earth by now."

Vision considers your statement as he lowers down to the city center, where the other Avengers were already gathered, "I suppose that makes us some kind of team then." He gives you a small smile before both of your feet hit the Earth, "I believe we have to save the world now."

You nod slowly, still watching him before you snap yourself out of it, "Yeah, I guess we do." You turn around just as one of the robots was heading towards you. You turn your head slightly, shooting Vision a flirty smile that had caused even Steve Rogers to go weak in the knees. You turn your concentration back towards the robot and the few others that had joined it. You then spread both of your arms apart from each other, the robots disappearing a few seconds later. You make your way towards the others, destroying a few robots here and there. You don't miss the feeling of eyes on you the whole time. Vision was somehow watching you and destroying robots at the same time. You seemed to have caught his interest.

 _Time Skip: 1 Week_

Ultron had been defeated, but not without casualties. Pietro Maximoff only lived to fight one battle with the Avengers, but because of his heroic death, he is considered by all of you to be an Avenger. You had four new additions to your superhero family, Wanda Maximoff, who has various telekinetic, telepathic and energy manipulating abilities, Sam Wilson, who has man-made wings, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who owns a suit that Tony designed, and last, but certainly not least, Vision, who had abilities that even he didn't know of.

Vision and you were in the hanger, the only place that you both were allowed to practice your abilities. You had been restrained to practice there because of an accident involving Tony walking in only to be accidentally dispersed. He was fine, but as to ensure that didn't happen, the hanger was only for you to practice in. Vision was only allowed to practice there because nobody knew exactly what he could do and they didn't need someone to walk into the gym only to be disintegrated by who knows what.

Currently, Vision was trying to help you disperse objects in one place and reconfigure them in another. Right now you were trying to move a wrench from a bench to the floor, but you were only dispersing the wrench and reconfiguring it maybe a few inches away on the bench.

"Here, let me help you." Vision steps closer to you. He was now almost enveloping you. His chest was pressed against your back and his hands were directing your arms. Since he was not as clear on human interaction and social cues quite yet, this was normal for him to get weirdly close to someone. The only problem was that you might have a tiny little crush on him and this wasn't helping. You take a shuddering breath, trying to recollect yourself. Vision notices, making a comment, "Are you alright, (Y/N)? Do you need to take a break?" He looks down at you and then seems to realize how close he was to you, "Oh, am I too close to you?"

He moves to step away, but you cry out, "No!" You then repeat yourself, trying to sound less urgent, "I mean, no. You're fine."

Vision at you in a way that could only be described as analyzing. He must've to come to a good conclusion because he relaxes and seems to somehow get even closer to you. He looks at you once again, his voice softer, "I know I am new at living as a physical being and picking up on what you call social clues, so please let me know if I read the signs wrong." Vision leans towards you and his lips land on yours. It was strange, but not unpleasant. At first, you're so shocked that you don't reciprocate and he almost pulls away, but then you begin to move your lips in time with his.

You pull away a few seconds later, out of breath. You could feel your cheeks were burning and your lips must be slightly swollen, but you could care less. You smile at Vision and then speak softly, before pulling him into another kiss, "You're doing just fine."

* * *

 **There's the oneshot! Sorry, it took me so long to fill this request, I know I keep saying I was busy and the excuse might be getting a little over used, but it is true! Anyway, I hope y'all liked it! I had a really fun time figuring out what powers to give to (Y/N). If you have any requests just let me know! Kudos/Likes/Comments/ Votes/Reviews/etc. are always appreciated! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: The only character I own is (Y/N), the rest are owned by Marvel. I was inspired by the song _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_ by The Darkness, for the title.**


End file.
